gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Three Leaf Clover
Dialoge (Niko betritt die Küche, wo Packie, Derrick, Gerry und Michael am Tisch stehen und Bier trinken. Packie zieht eine Linie Kokain) *'Patrick "Packie" McReary: '''Da ist er. Niko Bellic. ''(Packie geht auf Niko zu und gibt ihm die Hand) *'Packie: '''Niko, das sind meine beiden Brüder, na ja, zwei meiner Brüder. Die beiden, die zählen. Derrick und Gerald. ''(Derrick hebt die Hand und begrüßt Niko) *'Niko Bellic: '''Hi. *'Packie: Derrick ist gerade erst in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt, nach einigen Jahren in der alten Heimat. Er war in den Kämpfen involviert. Ich nehme an, so ähnlich wie du. Und Gerry. Gerry ist der Mann. Du erinnerst dich sicher an Michael? St. Michael... *'''Michael Keane: Ja, hey. *'Niko:' Ja, ja, es ist, ähh, nett euch kennenzulernen. *'Packie:' Niko ist der Wahnsinn, Mann. Ich hab ihn über diese puertoricanische Koksdealerin kennengelernt. *'Gerald "Gerry" McReary:' Du willst ihn in Familiengeschäfte einbinden? Was weißt du über ihn? *'Packie:' Ich weiß, er kämpft gerne und er ist kein scheiß Bulle. *'Gerry:' Oh, nichts für ungut, Mister... aber das reicht nicht. *'Packie:' Nun ja, mir reicht's. *'Michael:' Er ist ein guter Junge, Gerry. *'Gerry' (wütend):' Hab ich mir dir gesprochen, du missgeborene Witzfigur? Ich spreche nicht mit unglücklichen Opfern einer Geschwisterehe. *'Michael: Sprich nicht so über meine Eltern. *'Gerry:' Ahh, du bist wie die gottverdammte Cleopatra. Fünfzehn Generationen von Inzest unter Geschwistern, und du bist so dumm, dass du Anweisungen meines idiotischen Bruders Packie befolgst. Der so bescheuert ist, dass er sich seinen Namen auf den Arm tätowieren musste. *'Niko:' Wenn es ein Problem gibt, gehe ich. Kein Ding. Ich kann auch auf andere Weise Geld verdienen. *'Packie:' Es gibt kein Problem. Gerry denkt nur, dass er alles besser weiß. Deshalb war er auch schon dreimal verheiratet und gibt immer noch nicht zu, dass er auf Männer steht. (Derrick und Michael lachen) *'Gerry: '''Nein, kein Problem. Das überlasse ich euch. Vermasselt es nicht. Packie, kümmere dich um Derrick. Er war lange Zeit weg. (Gerry nähert sich Niko) *'Gerry (zu Niko): Und du... ist nicht persönlich gemeint, aber verarsch meine Familie nicht, sonst nehm ich mir deine vor. (Er verlässt den Raum) (In der Bank of Liberty: Drei Leute warten in einer Schlange, darunter auch Luis Lopez und Eugene Reaper, als plötzlich die vier Gangster schwer bewaffnet in den Saal stürmen) *'Packie: '''Keine verdammte Bewegung. Auf den Boden. *'Michael: 'Niemand kriegt hier eine Medaille für Tapferkeit. Nur eine Kugel durch's Herz. *'Derrick McReary: 'Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir sind hier für's Geld der Bank, es ist für einen guten Zweck. *'Packie: 'Halt den Mund und kümmer dich um den Safe. ''(Derrick läuft zu einer Tür) *'''Derrick: Öffne die Tür. (Niko zielt mit der Waffe auf die Empfangsdame) *'Niko:' Öffne die Tür. *'Derrick: 'Öffne die Tür! *'Niko' (zu einem Mitarbeiter):' Öffne die verdammte Tür. *'Mitarbeiter: 'Okay... okay... warte 'ne Minute. Ich hab's. ''(Das Bankpersonal öffnet die Tür. Niko und Derrick stürmen in den Raum hinter dem Schalter) *'Niko: '''Auf den Boden... jetzt! *'Mitarbeiter: 'Aber, Sir... *'Niko: Du auch. *'Mitarbeiter: '''Okay, okay. ''(Eugene Reaper stößt Luis Lopez an und flüstert ihm zu...) *'Eugene Reaper: '''Hey? Yo? Ich bin im Schützenverein. Ich werd diese Anfänger aufmischen. Bist du dabei? Hey, wie ist dein Name, Junge? *'Luis Fernando Lopez:' Luis... aber das ist keine gute Idee, Alter. *'Eugene: Yeah? Die haben gesagt, dass das Fangen des Passes in meinem High School Champion Footballspiel eine "schlechte Idee" war, weil ich mein Bein an 13 Stellen gebrochen hab. Aber... ich hab den Touchdown gemacht und das Spiel gewonnen. Die Welt ist auf schlechten Ideen gebaut, mein Freund. (Derrick kommt aus dem Raum und ruft Niko zu sich) *'Derrick: '''Komm schon. Das PE4 ist angebracht und explodiert in 60 Sekunden. Hört zu, Leute, wir sind eure Freunde. Ich und mein Bruder hier, wir... *'Packie: 'Warum erzählst du ihnen, dass wir Brüder sind, du Idiot? Damit sie's schwerer haben uns zu fassen, was? *'Derrick: 'Ich versuch ehrlich mit diesen Leuten zu sein. Wir setzen sie heute einer Menge aus. *'Packie: 'Scheiß auf die Leute, scheiß auf deinen guten Zweck. Die Scheiße ist vorbei. Irland ist nicht das einzige, was grün ist. Dollars sind es auch. *'Derrick: 'Jetzt hast du Irland gesagt, verdammt. Das wird die Suche einengen, oder was? *'Packie: Fick dich, nimm die Nadel aus deinem Arm und sag mir dann, was ich machen soll. *'Derrick:' Du kannst mir nur was sagen, wenn du aufhörst dir jede Samstag Nacht halb Bolivien die Nase hochzuziehen! *'Eugene '(schreit auf):' Motherfucker! ''(Eugene erschießt Michael mit einem Schuss in die Brust) *'''Niko: Scheiße. (Packie und Derrick eröffnen daraufhin das Feuer auf Eugene und töten ihn) *'Packie:' Wir sagten doch, macht keinen Ärger! Scheiße, Michael! Verdammter St. Michael! (Der Tresorraum explodiert und der Alarm ertönt) *'Derrick: '''Verdammte Scheiße! *'Packie: Hol das Geld. Ich und mein Bruder passen auf die Kinder auf. Voraussetzung Um diese Mission starten zu können, müsst ihr in der Zeit von 6 Uhr Morgens bis 19 Uhr Abends zu Packie kommen. Desweiteren benötigt ihr einen Anzug mit Krawatte sowie Schuhe aus dem Laden Perseus. Mission Die McRearys wollen ihr Ansehen zurückhaben, welches sie einst hatten. Die Bank-of-Liberty-Fililale in Chinatown, Algonquin, soll ausgeraubt werden. Fahrt zu Packie und startet die Mission. Nach den Einweisungen und eurer Zustimmung begebt ihr euch mit Packie, Derrick und Michael nach draußen. Sucht euch einen viertürigen Wagen oder nehmt einfach den schwarzen Oracle, der vor der Haustür parkt. Nun folgt eine Fahrt, in der ihr erfahrt, dass die McReary-Familie einst viel Respekt und Ansehen in der Stadt hatte und dies nun seit langer Zeit vorbei sei. Der Banküberfall wäre ein guter Anfang, die verloren gegangene Ehre wieder herzustellen. Seid ihr vor der Bankfiliale, zieht ihr euch, sowie die anderen auch, eine Skimaske über den Kopf. Es folgt eine Sequenz, in der ihr die Bank mit euren Kumpanen stürmt. Es folgt eine nicht ganz intelligente Konversation zwischen Derrick und Packie, in der viele Details über die beiden ausgesprochen werden. Ihr werdet Zeuge wie eine der Geiseln Michael erschießt, was der Geisel darauf ebenfalls den Tod durch Packie und Derrick bringt. Wenn die Sequenz vorbei ist, müsst ihr nun das Geld aus dem Tresor holen. Lauft dazu die Treppe hinunter, wo nun ebenfalls eine neue Sequenz startet. Habt ihr das Geld geholt, begebt ihr euch nach oben zu euren Komplizen. Leider erweist sich die Flucht schwieriger als geplant. Ein gigantisches Aufgebot von N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten und Polizisten haben die Bank umstellt und ihr habt ein 5-Sterne-Fahnungslevel. Ihr müsst Packie und Derrick folgen. Verlasst das Bankgebäude und versucht, nicht jeden Polizisten zu erschießen, da das zu lange dauert. Versucht lieber jeden zu verletzen, um schnell voran zu kommen. Zur Hilfe seid ihr in dieser Mission mit dem M4A1 ausgestattet. Folgt euren Komplizen nach Chinatown, wo euch erneut N.O.O.S.E-Einheiten erwarten. Dieses Mal sind sie sowohl am Boden als auch auf den Feuerleitern der Häuser. Nehmt, wie Packie und Derrick, Deckung hinter der nächsten Wand und versucht, die Einheiten schnell zu erledigen. Ist euch dies gelungen, müsst ihr nun über eine Hauptstraße sprinten. Ignoriert die Polizei und rettet euch einfach in die nächste Gasse. Nun taucht auch noch zu allem Übel ein Annihilator auf, der euch einen weiteren Weg an der Oberfläche verwehrt. Betretet nun durch den Treppeneingang die U-Bahn-Station. Es erwarten euch viele Polizisten und Spezialeinheiten, die es auszuschalten gilt, bevor ihr weiter könnt. Habt ihr den Weg freigeräumt, könnt ihr den U-Bahn-Steig betreten, wo euch weitere Einheiten erwarten. Nehmt hinter den Pfeilern Deckung und erledigt die anrückenden Einheiten. Kurz darauf erhaltet ihr die Anweisung durch den U-Bahn-Tunnel zu flüchten. Rennt hinter Packie und Derrick her und lasst die Einheiten zurück, die noch immer auf euch feuern werden. Sprintet den Tunnel lang bis zu einem Notausgang. Verlasst den Tunnel durch diesen und ihr werdet merken das ihr nun nur noch einen 3-Sterne-Fahndungslevel habt. Das Ziel ist jetzt fast in Reichweite. Schnappt euch am besten den Huntley Sport, der am Bürgersteig vor dem Notausgang steht, werdet den Fahndungslevel los und fahrt Packie und Derrick nach Hause. Seid ihr am Ziel angekommen, ist die Mission geschafft. Ihr habt fette Beute gemacht und erhaltet eine Belohnung von satten 250.000 $. Zudem ist nun Alderney freigeschaltet und ihr könnt den Karabiner im Liberty City Gun Club kaufen. Zusätzlich steht nun eine Skimaske im Kleiderschrank zur Verfügung. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Packie, Derrick und Micheal auf der Hinfahrt was passiert, wenn Packie und Derrick auf der Flucht sterben, wenn man unten im Tresorraum das Geld zerstört oder viele Geiseln sterben. Belohnung * In der PlayStation-3-Version erhält man eine Trophäe mit dem Namen „Komplette Erkundung“. * In der Xbox-360 und in der PC-Version erhält man als Belohnung 20 Gamerscorepunkte und ein Erfolg mit dem Namen „Komplette Erkundung“. Liberty-Tree-Artikel * Banküberfall endet blutig – Über eine halbe Million Dollar geraubt Trivia * Die Flucht aus der Bank erinnert stark an die entsprechende Szene aus Michael Manns Film „Heat“. * Eugene Reapers "heldenhafter" Angriff auf die Bankräuber, in deren Folge er Michael erschießt und in dem im Anschluss er selbst erschossen wird, ist dagegen eine Referenz an den letzten Bankraub aus „Gefährliche Brandung". * Luis Fernando Lopez, der Hauptcharakter aus The Ballad of Gay Tony ist eine der Geiseln, die in der Bank festgehalten werden. Man kann ihn sogar töten. * Der Banküberfall ist die Einleitung von The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Falls man Roman nach der Mission anruft, werden er und Niko einen kurzen Dialog über den Banküberfall führen. * Wieso Stockades statt Enforcer die N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten transportieren, ist nicht geklärt. * Nach Angaben von Weazel News fand der Banküberfall am 12. Mai 2009 statt. Fehler * Nach der Überfallsequenz tragen Packie und Derrick AK- 47 , in der Sequenz vorher jedoch eine Pistole und eine Schrotflinte (Der Fehler gilt auch für I luv LC). * In der Zwischensequenz, in der die Polizei vor der Bank eintrifft, sieht man einen Beamten hinter einem Auto, der keine Waffe in der Hand hält. Da die Körperhaltung identisch mit der eines zielenden Polizisten (mit Waffe) ist, ist es Wahrscheinlich, dass die Entwickler einfach die fehlende Waffe in seiner Hand vergessen haben. * In der Zwischensequenz, wo das LCPD eintrifft, sind bei genauerem Hinsehen mehr Polizeiwagen vorhanden, als danach während der Schießerei. Bildergalerie 4874-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Schnief ... 4875-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Auf dem Weg zur Bank ... 4876-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Alle auf den Boden! 4877-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Million Dollar Niko ... 4878-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Die Polizei rückt an ... 4879-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Feuergefecht in Chinatown ... 4880-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Mülltonnen bieten Deckung ... 4881-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|... aber nicht hierfür 4882-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Kugelsicherer Streifenwagen ... 4883-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Die U-Bahn verspätet sich um etwa 6 Stunden! 4884-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Im Schutze der Dunkelheit ... 4885-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Und jetzt wird's hell! Video-Anleitung thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Fortsetzung '''25px – Patrick McReary → Undertaker [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto IV|'Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missions-Übersicht']] en:Three Leaf Clover es:Three Leaf Clover pl:Three Leaf Clover Furthermore you need it (if you have not yet ) be a suit and tie and shoes Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler